starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Slade's Rifle
This weapon could be said to be Slade's greatest achievement as an engineer to date. The massive weapon is a combination of multiple weapons into one, utilizing multiple barrels, a built in cooling system and its own power source. He first designed and built the weapon shortly after joining Havoc Squad and has since made many alterations and modifications to it during his time in the military. As it was his own personal weapon he built from scratch and paid for with his own credits, he was able to keep it when he left the military. Because he was in the military at the time he had access to a number of materials and tech that he normally wouldn't have, typically stuff that wasn't necessarily top secret but just not accessible to the general public. Case in point the outer shell of the rifle is made of a Phrik/Ultrachrome alloy, light but very strong material. =Built In Weapon Systems= Primary: Proton Rifle The core of the weapon is a heavily modified and refined Proton rifle. Modified and refined in such a way as to retain the powerful punch such a weapon provides, but with its maintenance necessities greatly reduced. The weapon has multiple settings, single shot allows for a more powerful bolt that is more accurate and travels farther then normal. Firing in this mode even once leaves the barrel of the weapon red hot and a cool down of a few seconds is necessary or damage to the weapon may result. Five Round burst is the "normal" setting for the weapon, firing its typical Proton rounds at its typical range. Firing too often with overheat the barrel. Full-Auto fires lower powered bolts for as long as Slade holds down the trigger. The timing and how powerful the bolts are were calculated so that no overheat could occur with this setting. It is worth noting that even in this mode the weapon is far more powerful then typical blaster rifles. Secondary: Mortar Launcher The first function/weapon he added was a simple but powerful energy mortar, one capable of firing one powerful round that is capable of destroying light vehicles and damaging larger ones. An alternate firing mode for the mortar launcher allows Slade to blanket a small area with up to eight mortars. These mortars are significantly less powerful and it meant to take care of small groups of enemy troops behind cover. Secondary: Ionizer This weapon fires ionized energy in short arcs. These arcs of energy can leave severe burns and short out a beings nervous-system causing massive amount of pain and causing their body to topple to the ground. These arcs can also have catastrophic effects on unshielded devices. The weapon has two modes of firing, The first being a lightning fast arc directed at a single target with a range of fifteen meters. The second is a sustained cone of several arcs, stretching out ten meters and lasting for three seconds. =Power system= A modified micro fusion reactor powers the whole set up with the aid of capacitors. Normally no one would place a full on reactor into a small arms weapon as a number of issues could come of it, like what if the weapon takes a hit and the reactor for critical, or if it becomes unstable and starts leaking radiation, and many others. While Slade couldn't account for all the issues that could happen he was able to at least take care of the two mentioned. The casing for the weapon, the Phrik/Ultrachrome alloy, is more then able to sustain several direct hits before becoming compromised, and is especially thick around the reactor. As for the potential radiation leaks he placed a layer of radiation shielding between the reactor and the casing, he also picked a reactor that was very basic and easy to maintain even on the battle field, even if it wasn't very powerful. He lessened the chance of the reactor becoming unstable due to over drawing power from it by having it charge capacitors. These capacitors act as a kind of internal power magazines that are constantly being charged when the weapon is active. Category:Unique Weapons